


Follow Roger's Advice

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drabble, Drinking, Flirting, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Neville hopes Harry will notice him in a new way.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Neville Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Kudos: 20





	Follow Roger's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dreamwidth community neville100.

"Mr Potter! Good evening!"

"Mr Potter..."

Neville straightens his back, turns and smiles. Waiting at the bar, he's been hunched over his pint of Spooky Porter, not the best choice of a drink when he's already felt skittish. At least he hasn't needed to watch the doors in order to notice Harry enter the Leaky Cauldron. Now if he manages to follow Roger's advice...

"Hey Harry, what's new?" He lets the glass linger by his mouth, then runs his tongue over his teeth, and his hands over his arms, which he crosses slowly enough for Harry to see he's flirting.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt (no 443) was _Flirt_.


End file.
